The present invention relates to a method for selecting rotor spinning device components and their operational characteristics.
The character of a yarn produced by a rotor spinning process is predominantly influenced by the raw material from which the yarn is produced. In this regard, it is essential that a proper combination of rotor spinning device components be provided and, moreover, that the operational characteristics of these components be optimized in accordance with the selected raw material and the desired yarn product. Typically, the selection of the optimum rotor spinning device components and their optimal operational characteristics is determined through a process which involves consultation between the yarn manufacturer and technical experts having familiarity with rotor spinning devices and their capabilities. In this regard, the validity of the recommended optimum rotor spinning device components and their operational characteristics has depended upon the particular individual knowledge of the technical experts consulted for such advice, their availability and other limitations what are inherent in any decision making process relying solely on the knowledge and experience of particular individuals. Accordingly, the need exists for a method for selecting the optimum rotor spinning device components and their operational characteristics in a relatively more reliable repeatable, comprehensive and relatively more available than the prior art method of consultation with technical experts.